Trading cards and similar vision effect articles are very familiar in the sports and entertainment fields, and they are a favorite of both youngsters and adults alike. Various forms of trading cards have been developed and promoted over the years, and each typically has on one side a reproduction of a photograph or likeness of a famous figure or personality. Information about the famous figure, such as statistical and biographical information, frequently is provided on the other side of the card. Premium type cards have been developed in recent years using high quality lithography. Some cards are printed on glossy cardboard stock with crisp color photographs of the player on the front and back. Although the cards usually are referred to as "trading" cards, they are today more frequently viewed as collectibles.
New forms of trading cards and other articles for providing enhanced visual effects are described in the above-identified applications.
In addition to trading cards, various devices or implements and pieces of clothing, such as baseballs, baseball bats, footballs, basketballs, jerseys, shoes, musical instruments, etc., are marketed in conjunction with photographs, plaques, and the like, as memorabilia. Examples are autographed baseballs, footballs, and the like, as well as photographs and trading cards with an actual autograph and with some form of authentication in the form of a serial number, hologram, or the like. In some cases the item (e.g., baseball, bat, football, etc.) is the one used for some particular memorable event (e.g., 40th home run, 100th touchdown pass, 1000th concert, etc.), and are retained by the famous figure involved or, alternatively, sold at a relatively high price by that person or someone else. Unfortunately, the high price of such items places them outside of the ability of youngsters and average income families to purchase or otherwise obtain them.